Legutolsó küldetés
by Nefadar
Summary: WeirShep ship párosítású fan fic. Melynek a végén bevallják, hogy mit is éreznek egymás iránt.


**Legutolsó küldetés**

Már hajnalodott, de ő még mindig menekült, egymagában. Fogalma sem volt, hogy mikor veszítette el Teylát, Ronont és Rodneyt. Az utolsó kapcsolata, akkor volt velük, amikor a városban a Genii emberei rátámadtak.

Pár perccel később, amikor kapcsolatba próbált lépni Lornenal és az embereivel, akik a kaput őrizék tűz alatt voltak. Nem valószínű, hogy túlélték volna Kolja csapásmérő egységének a támadását.

Sejthették volna, hogy az egész csapda lesz. Ha nem győzi meg Elizabethet, hogy megéri idejönni, és ha Rodney nem támogatja az ötletében, akkor nem lennének itt és Lorne halála sem száradna a lelkén.

Kolja még megígérte annak idején, hogy vadászni fog rá, azért amiért még annak idején megszégyenítette őt a csapata előtt. Idióta John Sheppard, átkozta magát, végeznie kellett volna vele, még akkor, amikor lehetőség lett volna rá.

A rádióját elhagyta még a városban, oda nem mehetett vissza, az biztosan már Genii irányítás alatt van. Abban bízott, hogy Elizabeth ide küldi majd a Daedalust és kimenekíti őket.

Őket? Ha tudná, hogy mi lehet a társaival. Fáradtan rogyott le az egyik fa tövében, bízott benne, hogy lerázta a követőit. Megigazította a combján a kötést, hihetetlenül fájt már az egész lába, nemcsak ott ahol meglőtték.

Ha még mindig üldözik, még itt ebben az átkozott erdőben is könnyedén megtalálhatják, hiszen nyár volt és a vérnyomok olyan szép nyomot hagynak. Hacsak előbb nem valami ragadozó talál rá.

A gépfegyveréből már régen kifogyott a golyó és már csak pisztolyában volt egy darab. A jól bevált katonai szokás, hogy egyet mindenképp tarts meg magadnak a legrosszabb esetre.

Szerencsére ott még nem tartott, a táskájában volt két napra elegendő víz és étel is. Elővett egy csokit és elmajszolta. Ki fogja húzni bármi is történik, hacsak addig nem fog elvérezni.

- Ugyan, csaknem fogod hagyni, hogy elvérezzek? Olyan hülyén jönne ki… – mondta halkan leginkább magának.

Vissza akart jutni Atlantiszra, ha nem is éli túl legalább elmondhassa Elizabethnek az érzéseit és azt, hogy most az egyszer igaza volt. És ha életben marad, akkor ezentúl hallgatni fog a nőre és nemcsak a saját feje után fog menni.

Bár már máskor is kimászott az ilyen dolgokból. Szaúd-Arábiában is egy titkos bevetésen, amikor Cameron Mitchellell élték csak túl. Mindenki meglepődött, amikor élve kerültek elő. Most sem lesz máshogy.

- A fenébe, fáradt vagyok! – morgott, majd lehunyta a szemét.

Arra ébredt, hogy valaki rázza.

- Sheppard ezredes ébredjen! – Teyla hangja volt.

- Miért nem hagyják aludni az embert!?

- Hál' istennek jól van uram! – mondta megkönnyebbülten Lorne.

- Atlantiszon lennénk? Vagy ez már a túlvilág? – kérdezte anélkül, hogy a szemét kinyitotta volna

- Hát ez jó, ő csak itt lustálkodik, amíg mi a lelkünket leheltük ki, hogy megtaláljuk! – McKay volt az.

- Hallgasson már doki!

- Mégis mi történt? – nyitotta most már ki a szemét.

- A csillagkaput megtámadta a Genii, az embereim halottak uram. A városba menet találkoztam Teyláékkal, akik magát keresték. A vérnyomok alapján könnyen megtalálhatnak minket. Mennünk kéne.

- A kapuig eljuthatunk?

- Negatív uram! Túl sokan őrzik.

- Maga hogy jutott ki őrnagy?

- Azt hihették, hogy meghaltam.

- Tehát magát is meglőtték.

- Nem vészes uram, csak egy karcolás a karomon. Viszont a magáé ez a három golyó súlyos.

- Három? Én csak egyre emlékszem…

- Egy a combnál, egy a lapockánál és egy mellkason. De mindent megteszünk ami tőlünk telik. – mondta Teyla.

- Még nem láttam embert, aki ennyit kibírt volna. – csóválta meg a fejét Ronon.

- Kösz, legközelebb már azt mondod, hogy az utolsókat rúgom. – felelte John köhögve.

- Vissza kell jutnunk a városba, különben mind itt halunk meg. – mondta Rodney. – Nem is, már mind halott emberek vagyunk.

- Van kórház a városban, csak odáig kell eljutnunk anélkül, hogy a Genii felfedezne minket. Ha oda érünk… – csuklott el Lorne hangja – még van esélyünk, hogy megmentsük magát uram, de ha itt maradunk.

- Rendben, akkor pihenjenek egy kicsit és utána induljunk.

- Nem várhatunk tovább, mennünk kell. – mondta Rodney.

Lorne és Ronon támogatták Johnt. A sebei ismételten felszakadtak és elkezdtek vérezni. Fogalmuk sem volt, hogy eddig mennyi vért veszíthetett, így megpróbáltak igyekezni.

Kora délután találtak rá Johnra és késő éjjel volt, mire megközelíttették a város külső részét. Itt egy elhagyatott házban szálltak meg. Teyla ellátta John sebeit, miközben a férfi már nem volt magánál.

Ronon és Rodney elmentek orvosért a közeli kórházba, míg Lorne őrködni maradt. Nem sok esélyük volt arra, hogy John valaha talpra állna, túl sok idő telt el és a sérülések túl súlyosak.

Majdnem egy óra telt már el és Rononék még mindig sehol sem voltak.

- Hogy van? – kérdezte Teylát.

- Nem jól, folyamatosan gyengül. Nem tudom, hogy meddig fogja még húzni. – mondta a nő a könnyeivel küszködve.

- Valaki jön! – kapta fel a padlóról a tekintetét Evan és a kibiztosított fegyverével az ajtóhoz lépett.

- Tegye le a fegyvert őrnagy! – hallotta meg Kolja hangját. – Vagy McKay fog meghalni. Nocsak Teyla is itt van és Sheppard is, micsoda nagyszerű nap.

- Az alezredesnek orvos kell, ha nem jut ellátáshoz, meghal. – mondta Teyla

- Az engem hol érdekel? – vonta meg a vállát Kolja. – Úgyis holtan akarom látni már jó ideje, akárcsak magukat. Mozgás! Még Weir is meghívót kap majd az eseményre, kíváncsi leszek, hogy mit fog szólni a meglepetéshez.

Weir és Ladon idegesen mászkált Atlantisz elosztójában, most kapták az üzenetet Koljától, hogy mit is tervez. Abban az esetben, ha mind a ketten odamennek, megkíméli a nő embereinek életét.

- Szó sem lehet róla doktornő! – mondta Caldwell – Nem mehet oda.

- Ezredes, ha nem megyek, megöli az embereimet.

- De ha igen, mi garantálja, hogy magával nem végez már akkor, amikor átér a kapun?

- Semmi, de ezt a kockázatot vállalom.

- Maga lehet, hogy igen, de én nem!

- Csakhogy ez az én döntésem ezredes és nem a magáé. A legjobb embereim vannak ott. Nem folytatom a vitát, megyek és kész!

- Csak Sheppard miatt teszi?

- És ha miatta? Nincs joga megkérdőjelezni a döntéseimet, főleg nem diplomáciai kérdésekben!

Két órával később Ladon és Weir már a városka főterén álltak szemben fegyvertelenül Kolja csapásmérő egységével.

- Nocsak Dr. Weir és Ladon, micsoda meglepetés! Gondolom, rájöttek, hogy amit mondtam hazugság volt.

- Milyen meglepő! – köhögött John.

- Pontosan számítottam arra, hogy innen nem megyek el élve. – sóhajtotta Elizabeth.

- Mégis ide jött? Miért?

- Szerintem tudja Kolja, hogy van nálunk az a mondás, hogy nem hagyjuk hátra az embereinket. – sziszegte Lorne, kék szemei dühösen csillogtak

- Akkor remélem örömmel nézi majd végig Dr. az emberei kivégzését.

- Miért teszed ezt Kolja? Ők a szövetségeink! – mondta Ladon.

- Lehet, hogy neked igen, de nekünk nem Ladon, semmivel sem vagy jobb, mint annak idején Cowen. És mellesleg végre pontot tehetek a Sheppard ügy végére is.

- Engedje el őket Kolja! Itt tarthat engem, öljön meg csak engem. – mondta Weir.

- Milyen bátor. Mit érne vele ha elengedném őket? Sheppard már úgysem élné túl, és Teylával is van egy lezáratlan ügyünk. McKay tudása még nekünk is jól jön, a két katonája meg túl sokat tud rólunk. Sajnálom. De azt megengedhetem, hogy Sheppardtől még elbúcsúzzon.

Weir odasétált a földön fekvő Johnhoz.

- Miért voltál ennyire ostoba Liz? Nem lett volna szabad idejönnöd! – suttogta.

- Meg kellett próbálnom, hogy megmentselek John. Nem élhettem volna úgy, hogy tettem meg. Egész hátralévő életemben bántam volna.

- De legalább életben maradtál volna. Engem már úgysem menthettél volna meg.

- Akkor nem tudtam, de nem bántam meg, hogy jöttem.

- Csak annyit akartam, hogy még egyszer láthassalak és elmondhassam, amit érzek. Tudom, hogy tilos, de ismersz mindig is vonzottak a tilos dolgok. – vér buggyant ki a szája szélén. – Csak azt akartam mondani, hogy szeretlek.

- Tudom John, én is. – a nő lehajolt a férfihoz és megcsókolta.

Elizabethet Kolja rángatta el Johntól és odalökte Teyláék mellé. John megpróbálta nyitva tartani a szemét, de már útban volt egy másik világba. Nagyon halkan és nagyon távolról lövéseket és sikolyokat hallott.

Már nem fogta fel, hogy mi is történik a külvilágban, már érzéseket sem érzett, minden olyan hideg volt körülötte, majd végül örökre magához ölelt a sötétség. Mire a lövések elhaltak, már John Sheppard sem volt életben.

De talán egyszer egy másik életben, a távoli jövőben boldogok lehetnek majd együtt.

Vége.


End file.
